disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Jock
Jock is a Scottish terrier who appears in Lady and the Tramp and its sequel. He was voiced by Bill Thompson and currently by Jeff Bennett. His singing voice was by Sterling Holloway. Personality Despite being a bit grumpy at times, Jock is extremely kind and sweet. He is a loyal friend and protective as well. Jock seems to have a hatred of mongrels and strays such as Tramp before he became a member of the family. Jock is also honest not denying the fact that he was wrong about Tramp and risked his life to save him. ﻿ Appearances ﻿''Lady and the Tramp Jock first appears while singing "Jock's Song" as he buries his bone in his secret spot. Jock is then encountered by Lady who presents her brand new collar complete with a license. They then go to visit a dreaming Trusty. As Trusty dreams, Jock confesses to Lady that unfortunately Trusty has lost his sense of smell. The next day Jock along with Trusty visits Lady as it is a perfect day until Lady tells them "bad news". She tells the duo that Darling has not been treating her the same along with Jim Dear. Jock and Trusty quickly realizes what's going on and as Jock puts it ''Darling is expecting a wee bairn. They start to describe what a baby is until Tramp arrives. Tramp shoves Jock out of the way to speak to Lady which upsets Jock. Jock barks at him to keep away from Lady. Jock later reappears near the end of the film after Lady and Tramp got to know each other. At this point Lady can't stand him and when Tramp returns after being separated by the dog catcher Jock is prepared to attack when ready although Lady claims it's alright. After Tramp redeems himself by killing the attacking rat, Jock along with Trusty has seen that Tramp is not all that bad of a dog. Jock and Trusty rush to the dog catcher's vehicle and attempt to stop it. Although they do Trusty is apparently killed by the crash. Jock attempts to help but it seems there is no use. Jock then howls and mourns for his seemingly departed friend. That Christmas, Jock joins Lady along with her husband Tramp and four puppies.Despite Scamp, Lady's only son, tearing up his plaid sweater, he remains calm and congratulates Lady and Tramp on their kid's, also noting Tramps collar. As for Trusty it seems it was only a broken leg and attends the Christmas celebration as well. One Hundred and One Dalmatians Jock makes a cameo appearance in the classic film during the famous Twilight Bark sequence. He also makes a cameo to help the Main Pups get back to the farm in the first episode of the spin-off TV series. Lady and the Tramp II: Scamp's Adventure Jock reappears in the sequel. He first appears alongside Trusty as they watch happily as Lady, Tramp and thier family pass through during a stroll. They later appear after Scamp ran off and the news is brought to thier attention by Annette, Collette, and Danielle. Jock joins Lady, Trusty and Tramp as they search for Scamp. Jock and Trusty continue to search and are eventually reunited with Scamp and join the family as they welcome Angel to the family. House of Mouse Jock makes a handful of cameos in the series. Jock's most notable appearance is where he joins an all dog band along with Trusty singing Everybody Wants to be a Woof. Trivia *Jock makes a cameo appearance in the film Oliver & Company during Dodger's musical number. Gallery 101dalmatians_473.jpg|Jock's cameo in One Hundred and One Dalmatians oliverandcompany_0232.jpg|Jock's cameo in Oliver & Company Ladyandthetramp2 393.jpg|Jock and Trusty helping to search for Scamp ladyandthetramp134.jpg|Jock with Lady clipscottie2.gif|Jock 15648.jpg|Jock with Scamp in Lady and the Tramp II: Scamp's Adventure 15612.jpg|Jock with Trusty Lady and the Tramp II: Scamp's Adventure ladyandthetramp929.jpg|Jock howling for Trusty 1261000441648.jpg|Jock plush from Disney Store Category:Dogs Category:Disney characters Category:Characters Category:Lady and the Tramp characters Category:Disney Sidekicks Category:Comedy Characters Category:Living characters Category:Heroes Category:Males Category:Pets Category:Singing Characters Category:Dogs Category:House of Mouse characters Category:Scottish characters